


Три конверта

by triskelos



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Фандом: Джонни Д. (Public Enemies)Пейринг: Джон Диллинджер/Мелвин Первис, Джон Диллинджер/Эвелин Фраше, намеки на Джон Диллинджер/Элвин Карпис, Джон Диллинджер/Джон "Рыжий" Хэмилтон, Джон Диллинджер/ОЖПРейтинг: PGПримечание: в фике используется много исторических отсылок, использованных в фильме "Джонни Д." и не использованных
Relationships: John Dillinger/Billie Frechette, John Dillinger/Melvin Purvis, John Dillinger/Original Female Character, John Dillinger/Original Maler Character





	Три конверта

Вы слышали историю Джонни Диллинджера? Да-да, правильно, того, что грабил банки. Да, того, кого застрелили под «Биографом».  
  
Того, кто подарил мистеру Гуверу его любимую игрушку. Нет, не черное платье, что за пошлость! Мистер Гувер всегда был достойным человеком, чем бы ни занимался в свободное время. Джонни подарил ему славу, самую красивую из всех игрушек. Мистер Гувер любил Джонни. Потому, наверное, рассказывали, что он успел шепнуть на ушко агенту Первису: «Джонни не место в тюрьме, правда ведь, Мелвин? Ты прикури, а мои ребята со всем разберутся…».  
  
На следующее утро девчонки по всей стране рыдали у радиоприемников. Неужели Диллинджер ? Такой красивый, настоящий Робин Гуд!  
  
Говорили, что агент Первис в то утро сварил себе чашку самого крепкого в своей жизни кофе. На самом деле, доктор давно запретил ему пить кофе из-за проблем с сердцем. Или переходите на лимонад, говорил он, яростно черкая карту его медосмотра, или в следующий раз увидимся на ваших похоронах. И спите больше, на вас смотреть страшно.  
  
Так вот, говорят, что в то утро Мелвин встал с неразобранной постели, сварил себе кофе и выкурил сигарету. Затем переложил что-то из кармана пиджака в жестянку от печенья и забросил ее в стенной шкаф. И, несмотря на законные две недели отпуска, отправился в Бюро искать для себя новую цель.

***

А знаете ли вы историю Билли Фраше? Да-да, той, что работала в гардеробе «Четырех сезонов» на Оук-стрит. Да, той, что спала с Диллинджером. Той, что пошла в тюрьму, но не предала его.  
  
Говорили, она умерла от рака. Говорили, что в Висконсине, обычно при этом добавляли – в Висконсине я бы тоже умер. Говорили, на веранде своего дома, в резервации, где выросла. Говорили, укутавшись в плед – осень в тот год была холодная и дождливая.  
  
О ней вообще много говорили, о нашей Билли. Красивой она была девчонкой. Да это и понятно, Джонни с некрасивой не водился бы.  
  
Говорили, что агент Первис навещал ее несколько раз, и в тюрьме, и потом. Все думали, что он на нее тоже глаз положил, после той истории. Но там было что-то другое.  
  
Через год после того, как она вышла из тюрьмы, на одном из ее представлений, кто-то видел, как она, заливаясь слезами, выставляла его из гримерки.  
  
\- Ты не человек! – кричала она, колотя Мелвина своими маленькими кулачками. – Не человек, а чудовище! Вы оба! Три года, три года…!  
  
Никто так и не понял, в чем было дело. А агент Первис перед уходом молча сунул ей в руки конверт.  
  
***

Вы знаете историю Элвина Карписа? Да-да, того, что вел делишки с ребятами Баркер. Ну, да, того, что сидел потом в одной камере с Чарли-мать-его-Мэнсоном.  
  
Он прожил долгую и совсем неплохую жизнь, поверьте моему слову. Мало кому удалось выжить после тридцати лет в тюрьме. Мало кому удалось уйти на покой.  
  
Говорили, он дружил с Джонни. Черт, даже и говорить о таком неловко… Ну, не просто дружил, а дружил. Да ну, заткнитесь, за что купил, за то и продаю. Сам Элвин за одну такую мысль любого порубил бы в лапшу. Но все знали, что от Элвина можно было ждать всего. Говорили, что он и с Фредом Баркером дружил, да кто ж сейчас правду узнает.  
  
Бешеным он был в молодости, это вам я говорю. И все же хорошие времена тогда были…

***

А знаете историю Красавчика Флойда? Того, которого чертовы федералы положили среди яблонь. Короткая у него история, по правде говоря, и рассказать-то не чем.  
  
Говорили, что Красавчиком его назвала шлюха в канзасском борделе, да так к нему эта кличка и приклеилась. Но многие, кто пытался так его назвать, недосчитались зубов.  
Да и не был он таким уж красавчиком, уж не знаю, чем та шлюха думала, может, знала что-то, о чем знать ей было не положено. Но что бы там ни было, он был хорошим парнем, можно было на него положиться. Красавчик никогда не стучал, и перед смертью не стал. Говорили, что в тот день, когда его тело упаковали в мешок, Мелвин Первис поклялся найти Джонни, живым или мертвым.  
  
А еще говорили, что на Джонни он просто свихнулся.

***

А историю Женщины в Красном знаете? Дрянью она оказалась редкой, даже и вспоминать противно. Говорили, что ее звали Анна, но кому это интересно? Говорили, что она просто пошла в кино. И я вам скажу – ее это не спасло.  
  
Девки в ее борделе любили Джонни. Потому они плакали и говорили, что Анна продала душу. Продала душу, и ее за это наказали. Хоть и заплатили положенные пять кусков, но какой ей с них был толк в ее Монголии, или Румынии, или откуда она там была…

***

Знаете историю Амелиты Хуарес? Той, что была лучшей девочкой в борделе Анны. Да, точно, той самой. Клиенты стекались к ней со всего Чикаго, такой она была красоткой.  
  
Говорили, что они с братом были из Чили и в Штаты чуть ли не вплавь пробирались. Так это было или не, понятия не имею. Знаю только, Пабло по уши влез в долги и через полгода смылся в Бостон. Но Амелита была умной девочкой и хотела жить, потому о брате своем не вспоминала. И потому за те же полгода стала королевой Халстед-стрит.  
  
Говорили, чертов агент Первис по какой-то наводке таскал ее на допросы чуть ли не каждый день. Но ничего от нее не добился, кроме головной боли.  
  
Говорили, что на первом допросе Амелита широко раздвинула ноги, задирая юбку и показывая агенту Мелвину Первису кружевные чулки, пояс и трусики. И, понимающе улыбнувшись, сделала свои выводы. А потом заговорила. Она была умной девочкой, потому рассказала не много. В основном о том, почему Джонни приходил именно к ней, о том, что он любил. Только о том, что любил, не больше. Рассказала, как он трахал ее, как трахал ее и Полли одновременно. Как приводил с собой какого-нибудь парня. Парень трахал Амелиту, а Джонни трахал его. Агент Первис, говорят, краснел до ушей, слушая ее треп. Амелита даже рассказала, что когда-то Джонни привел с собой Рыжего. И все вроде бы шло неплохо, но потом она явно оказалась лишней и через пару минут Диллинджер выставил ее из комнаты, плотно закрыв дверь.  
  
\- Ищи своего Джонни, - сказала она Мелвину на прощание. И опять улыбнулась.

***

Вы знаете историю Джона Хэмильтона? Ну, Рыжего Джона. Нет? Жаль. Его история, хоть и была короткой, но там есть о чем порассказать. Да ладно, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
Джонни Диллинджер только ему разрешал латать свои раны. Говорил, у него рука легкая. Говорил, что Рыжий ему – как брат. Красавчик только хмыкал.  
  
Люди говорили, что никого Джонни не любил так, как Рыжего. Разве что Билли, но она – это другое.  
  
Говорили, что он умер у Джонни на руках, и что Джонни сам похоронил его где-то в Индиане. А другие говорили, что Рыжий и не думал умирать. Говорили, что он живет в Майами, купил себе лодку, и стены в его доме оклеены его же некрологами.  
  
Да ладно, в то время о многих такое говорили. Можете верить, можете не верить, но говорили такое и о Джонни.

***

Знаете ли вы историю агента Мелвина Первиса? Того, который жил, чтобы поймать Диллинджера. Того, который повязал большую часть «врагов общества». Того, который застрелился.  
  
Говорили, что никого Мелвин не любил так, как Джонни. Говорили еще, что это дружба с мистером Гувером так на него повлияла. Уж не знаю, правда это насчет мистера Гувера или нет, но к Джонни в Мичиган-Сити, в тюрьму, агент Первис приходил часто. Все думали, что это допрос. Но уж это все я сам видел, тут уж я уверен. Никакие это были не допросы.  
  
Джонни был не дурак, с первого раза все понял. И во второй раз протянул к нему руку из-за решетки. Я вроде в другой камере был, но все видел. Чертов агент Первис... Как ненормальный, вцепился в прутья, когда ладонь Джонни прошлась по его спине. Я дальше ничего не видел, лучше бы себе глаза выколол. Я таким с роду не занимался. А Джонни... Ну, не мое это дело.  
  
Говорили потом, что все ФБР подстроило. Что и не Джонни это был под кинотеатром, и не похож на него даже. Говорили, что агент Первис обо всем знал. И это, я вам скажу, похоже на правду.  
  
Я своими глазами видел Джонни, живого и невредимого. Лет через пять, каком-то дрянном городишке в окрестностях Чикаго. Он похудел, зарос весь и был в каких-то дрянных джинсах, каких у нашего франта Джонни отродясь не водилось. Но это был он, уж я-то его где угодно узнаю.  
  
Говорили, что агент Первис тоже знал, где Джонни прячется. Что он ездил к нему раз в месяц и выходил от него с тремя конвертами: один отправить Черной птице, второй – старшему брату. И третий, не подписанный, себе.  
  
Но однажды вышел из его дома, не оглядываясь, без конвертов.  
  
Говорят, что в тот вечер он сварил себе чашку самого крепкого кофе в мире. Выкурил ту самую сигару, из жестянки, спрятанной в стенном шкафу. Сигара за столько лет по вкусу наверняка напоминала солому, но это было не важно…  
  
Говорили, что он пустил себе пулю в лоб.  
  
Говорили, что он просто чистил револьвер.


End file.
